The purpose of the proposed research project is to test the hypotheses derived from terror management theory (TMT) (Greenberg, Pyszczynski, and Solomon, 1986), a relatively new theory of human motivation that can simultaneously explain and predict coping, risky behavior (i.e., behaviors that may lead to transmission of HIV), and medical adherence. Every six months over the course of a year, paper-and-pencil questionnaires will be completed by approximately 250 HIV infected gay and bisexual men of varying age, health-status, and ethic background. These questionnaires will include, for example, measures of risky behavior, medical adherence, coping, and number and type of HIV- related symptoms. The proposed project is a unique opportunity to test in a real world setting hypotheses derived from TMT that have previously been tested only in a laboratory setting and hypotheses newly derived from TMT that have yet to be tested. Thus, the findings may help to refine TMT. The findings may also suggest ways to increase adherence to treatment regimen, ways to decrease the practice of risky behaviors, and ways to help HIV infected individuals cope effectively with having HIV and, thus, improve their emotional and psychological well-being.